<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tulip. by injulmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786952">Tulip.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/injulmi/pseuds/injulmi'>injulmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Maybe HAppy ending, i mean actually very angsty, jk lol i don't know yet, very angsty, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/injulmi/pseuds/injulmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Beomgyu is in love with Yeonjun, the catch ? Yeonjun has been dating soobin for half a year. Everybody seems to know, except Yeonjun. Not that Beomgyu is good at hiding his feelings. What can he do? His face is just really expressive.</p><p>or </p><p>Soobin eardrops and hear a conversation between the three youngest and decide to comfront Beomgyu about what he heard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beomjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tulip.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my dear friends,<br/>my doctor told me that writing could help me learn focus as I have a lot of focusing issues. I also have a lot of stress due to uni so this fic is just the result of my lonely anxious and attention troubled self trying to not break down !! I hope you'll enjoy :]</p><p>Also, I am french, so there might be typos.. I am very sorry for that :( I'm trying my best ^^</p><p>if u enjoyed or want to talk about my work (or anything..) with me my twitter is @drea6m ! </p><p>have a good one &gt;3&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you seen them? It's their 6 month anniversary today. They're so cute together !" says Taehyun, not paying attention to the older boy who unconsciously stopped functionning at the sudden change of subject.</p><p>"I heard Soobin hyung wants to plan something special and buy him a dozen of roses. Romantic isn't it?" added hueningkai, clapping happily for his friends.<br/>"He likes tulip better tho.." said Beomgyu in a whisper, his voice barely audible.<br/>"-What did you say? asked Taehyun.<br/>-Oh nothing I said it was super sweet, yeah, adorable.<br/>-When are you getting a boyfriend Beomgyu hyung ?<br/>-Uh... I don't know Kai...<br/>-Heard Felix has a crush on you. Want me to play cupid?" </p><p>Felix ? A crush ? On him ? It's true, Felix is nice and sweet and very pretty. He is the kind of guy to buy you the one manga you don't have in your collection and put post-its on it with handwritten sweet words to cheer you up and remind you how loved and Important you are. But Beomgyu only saw him as a play mate, just as that one classmate he plays Genshin Impact with on weekends and Overwatch on weekdays after classes. Has he ever thought about Felix in that way ? No, never. The thought of it isn't displeasing him though, it's just not what his heart wants. As he was thinking, he didn't realize he has been zoning out, eyes watering, fist clenched.</p><p>"You don't want him tho... right ?" assumed Taehyun, puting his hand on Beomgyu's shoulder, gently squeezing it as to say 'I got it, I understood your silence'.<br/>"He's a nice guy, don't get me wrong, I like to spend time with him but he-<br/>-He isn't him.<br/>Beomgyu held his breathe at that. Taehyun promised to never talk about it again if it wasn't necessary. This is definitively not necessary, right?<br/>-What? Taehyun don't go there... pleaded Kai.<br/>-You don't want just anyone, you want him... Beomgyu you told us it was a crush but I don't think you realize. You're in love with Yeonjun hyung."<br/>At those words, the tears Beomgyu didn't know he was holding started rolling down his cheeks, as his chest felt heavy and his breath missing. He looked at Taehyun, saying 'no' with his head repeatedly. 'I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna hear it. If I don't aknowledge it then it isn't real. It CAN'T be real. Soobin...would hate me. He would hate me so badly.' he thought to himself, still saying no with his head, the ability to speak leaving his badly oxygened brain.</p><p>"Gyu, I'm not accusing you, please breathe, you don't have to cry, it's just us." Taehyun took his head in both his hand and slowly started to gently rub circles on Beomgyu's cheeks. "It's just us, you can admit, to us. Right Kai ?" to what Kai nodded. "See. You can trust us..."<br/>And it's when he looked into Taehyun's eyes that he realized he wasn't breathing correctly and his face was wet from crying. "I," he started, sniffing because his nose was running, "Choi Beomgyu, am..."</p><p>Taehyun looked at him softly, reasuring him that he could continue, that it was okay, that he won't judge him. But can he say it, can he really admit this? Was it really okay? Beomgyu was scared. Scared to ruin a friendship, scared to ruin his whole friendship group, scared to be the one to destroy such a beautiful relation Soobin had gave to Yeonjun, but he knew. He knew denying is hurting him more that admiting, forbidding him to grow and find closure. He was stuck.<br/>He blinked slowly, finding comfort in Taehyun eyes, and as he release a long sigh full of fears and future regrets, he announced "in love with my best friend of forever, Choi Yeonjun."</p><p>Taehyun nodded while smiling, he knew the other one had a hard time figuring it on his own. He knew Beomgyu for forever, so he did notice the changes of attitude when Yeonjun started dating Soobin. The smile that dropped unconsciously when he saw them hold hands, the pain in his eyes, the voice crack when they kissed and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom. The bad and fake excuses he gave not to hang with them so much anymore. Taehyun noticed the pain and fear in the corner of Beomgyu's lips when he smiled. He noticed every little changes, and he wasn't the only one. So at this moment, both Taehyun and Kai held him tightly, proud that he finally but words into his feelings, but sad to see him hurt.<br/>"You got this, there, there... Let your heart bleed for awhile, we're here, you can be vulnerable now, it's okay." he said in a whisper, kissing his forehead.</p><p>Everything should be fine now, right? He never planned on confessing, or to do anything in general, but now knowing he was heard and understood made him feel like he could go through it. Nothing could go wrong, right? If only Soobin wasn't sneaky and wasn't just in front of the door, listening to everything.</p><p>"You good?" asked Kai.<br/>"I'm good... let's go now, they must be waiting for us in the room."</p><p>***</p><p>In the room, they were all watching a movie. Kimi no na wa, Beomgyu's favorite. When they came back, Yeonjun looked at them "why didn't you guys came back together?"
they all looked at each other with question. "I asked Soobin to come get you, he didn't?"

Beomgyu's hand started shaking, unknowingly. He couldn't have heard, right? He was fucked, so fucked, his eyes started wattering again and Kai and Taehyun looked at him worryingly, knowingly. "I didn't go, I was in the bathroom. They don't need me to make sandwiches, right guys?" to what both kai and Taehyun answered naturally, with sarcasm. But Beomgyu knew too well. He knew Soobin by heart and one thing about Soobin is when he lies, his left eyebrow lift up. Which, it did. Beomgyu felt like throwing up,his hands were so shaky he dropped the plate with the food.
"Gyu you're okay?" asked Yeonjun. Beomgyu looked at him, mumbled a small "I am so sorry" and left the room, locking himself in the small closet with all his coats.
"Hyung !" exclamed Taehyun, wanting to run after him. What he didn't plan was Soobin stopping him, giving him a reasuring and knowing smile, and telling him he'll go get him.

So, when he got to the closet he did the first thing that went to his mind. He knocked.
"Gyu?" no response "Gyu.. I can hear you sniffing. Are you sad because you broke the plate? They were ugly anyways don't worry I am not mad..." still no answer, but Soobin could hear more sniffing, and something he assumed was Beomgyu shoking on his tears.

"Beomgyu..." he said, sitting, back against the closet door. "It's true... I heard. I heard everything. This include, I heard how hurt you were while pronouncing those words. Am I mad at you ? No, I am not. Actually I am mad at myself, you shouldn't be this hurt, and I am so dumb for not realizing you were. You wanna hear a secret ? Yeonjun loves you, a lot, a whole lot more than he attends. He is sweet, you know him... and I was so shocked when he accepted to date me. But I was being selfish, because deep down I knew. I tried to supress this thoughts but I knew. He talks about you you know... Oh God I wish he talked about me like this.I was selfish, I knew he loved you, and I took it from you because at that time, even tho I could see how you looked at him, I wanted him to myself. Beomgyu, open the door..."

</p>
<p>No noise, he couldn't hear anything. Until a beep came from his phone.
"My eyes are puffy, I look ugly, and my voice cracked... I can't let you see me like this." said the text. Soobin laughed. He chuckled. "You never change huh... Beomgyu, Yeonjun broke up with me two weeks ago. We didn't announce it to anyone because Yeonjun needed his mom to believe he had someone to avoid blind dating... He said he couldn't handle lying to me any longer. That he tried, but he couldn't see me as he sees... You"

Silence. Again. But then, he could hear the door opening, and slowly Beomgyu's face appeared. He was tearing up, his eye were indeed puffy and he looked like he just heard he won the lottery.
"Wha-....Come again?" Soobin could hear that he muffled his cries so hard his throat got hurt. He looked at him, ruffled his hair, and hugged him tightly.
"I am saying Yeonjun is in love with you, always have been, and I'm not mad. Tho, I lied, I loved those plates."
Beomgyu giggled, but the realization suddenly hit him.
"You're saying there's tears and other disgusting liquids on my favorite cardigan for nothing?" Soobin laughed hard, really hard, resulting of the three other boys to join them.
"Crybaby isn't upset anymore ?" laughed Yeonjun, at what Taehyun elbowed him shutting him up.
"Yo Yeonjun" said Soobin. Noticing Beomgyu hiding in his chest, not wanting to face reality. "Take my place, I need to pee." Beomgyu's head rose, 'don't fucking go' said his eyes 'I am fucking going' said Soobin's smile.
Taehyun and Kai looked at each others, starting to understand. "We'll go clean up." and left.

</p>
<p>Now was Yeonjun, approaching to hug Beomgyu. And Beomgyu, wanting to disappear.
"-So... Why were you crying
-Nothing you need to know...
-You got Barbara on Genshin again, is that it?
-No, said Beomgyu smiling at how this situation actually happened, it's not that.
-Mh....
They stayed like this, in a casual silence. But Beomgyu hated silence.
-So... You and Soobin...
-Yeah?
-You, uh..
-We broke up.
-I heard, I'm sorry...
-Why?
-Just, sorry. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you...?
-Because he is a rose, and I like tulip better.
-What?
-I'm saying, if I asked tulip on a date, what would tulip say?
Beomgyu realized. Tulip was his nickname when they were younger, something about the signification of that flower reminded Yeonjun of Beomgyu. He never looked it up tho.

-I... Tulip will say yes, but also tulip has exams so tulip would ask if it's okay if you wait till next month...?
-I waited 6 years. I can wait a month."

And with a peck on the top of Beomgyu's head, Yeonjun ended the conversation, a winning smile on his face.

tulip
/ˈtjuːlɪp/
noun
Deep Love.
Perfect or Deep Love. The most known meaning of tulips is perfect and deep love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>